Skype
by DreamerAC
Summary: Alfred wants Arthur to get a Skype, so that they can see each other every night. Arthur isn't so sure about getting one, but Alfred knows it's too cool to be without. AlfredxArthur UsUk oneshot


_ "Honestly, Alfred, your idea is just rubbish and a complete waste of time." _

_ I looked at him, knowing that he would give in soon enough. _

_ "Please, Arthur, come on, one time won't kill you," I begged him while setting up his laptop to download the program. "Don't be lame. Plus, Skype is too awesome not to use! Don't you wanna see my face every second of the day?" _

_ Arthur looked at me, clearly irritated, but he'll be over it in a second, like always. While the laptop was on I downloaded Skype, so Arthur and I would be able to see each other at least every night before we go to sleep. "I don't understand how you've never used Skype Arthur, it's like so cool!" _

_ "Not everything you say is __actually__ cool, Alfred."_

_ "Everyone uses Skype. Like, Matt tried to get us to have a big Skype chat to discuss something, but you didn't have one, so we had to discuss it without you." _

_ "Discuss what exactly?" he asked. As I sneaked a look at him I could tell he was interested in what I was doing on his laptop._

_ "I don't remember, some party. We never finished. We could have called you, but we didn't." Truth was: I was making all this up to make Arthur want to have a Skype, though it is true that everyone uses it. I mean who wouldn't want to use it? It's the coolest thing ever! Well, after hamburgers and myself, of course._

_ "See, you click here to video chat, here to type the messages and here for whatever stuff. See? It's totally easy."_

_ He sighed. I never liked being far away from him, but I needed to go back to America and take care of things. He always says he's fine, but I know deep down he isn't. Francis once told me Arthur admitted to him (of course while he was drunk) that he was nervous that I would find a pretty girl once I was back in the States. Hey, the girls in my country are very pretty, but no one could match Arthur! _

* * *

_"We don't need this thing, Alfred. I can wait to see you when you come back to visit," Arthur said to me. Well, we'll see about that, won't we, Arthur?_

Wow, it's been about three months since I last saw Arthur, and here we are now. I'm waiting for him to sign onto Skype; it's the first time we're doing this. Six minutes later and he's finally online. It's about three in the morning here, but it doesn't matter as long as I can see him.

"Alfred, Alfred?" He calls my name, and I can't help but stare at him. The guy is greater than hamburgers, and that's totally saying something! The best part about seeing Arthur's face are his green eyes. They're like a malachite stone, to be exact. I'm not very good at explaining stuff, but you can always tell how he's feeling by looking at his eyes. That's how I always know what's up with him – his eyes betray him easily.

"Goodness, I did not expect to look so tired," Arthur looks at his webcam, trying to make himself presentable.

"Arthur, stop. You look absolutely fine." And he does, really, though I can tell that he hasn't been sleeping well. He has bags under his eyes, but he still looks as great as ever.

"Alfred, please, you don't have to lie. I know I look like that dead cat I saw earlier this morning." He keeps trying to fix his hair. In fact, he's thinking about re-doing his whole outfit, which by the way, is his collar shirt of the UK flag on it.

"Arthur –"  
"Grrr...for once I'm agreeing with people about my eyebrows, they are honesty really la-"

"Arthur, stop! You look fine. You know I wouldn't lie to you about that. You look amazing, okay? Stop getting all self-conscious, 'cause you look great like you always do." I stop to give him a smile. "Come on, Arthur, I'll admit it: I used to think I didn't have a chance with you, because of how I look compared to you. Hell, you're the best-looking guy I know."

He looks at me, surprised that I admitted all this. But it doesn't matter since all I want is for him to know that I'm telling the truth.

"Well," he says, "I still think Skype is a waste of time," he tells me, but I know better. His eyes betrayed him once again. He's happy to see my face again, this totally gorgeous face of mine.

"I told you Skype was awesome, Arthur!"

**This is my first shot in writing a Hetalia story. A big forever thanks for my friend pondli for helping me edit this. :D Don't kill me guys, it's my first story that I've written in a year. Thanks for reading! :DD**


End file.
